


Baby, oh, baby

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Sirius and Marlene are taking care of baby Harry
Relationships: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Baby, oh, baby

"If he starts screaming, give him his teddy bear and if that doesn't help, give him his bottle. Besides, he's teething. If he's crying about it, you just have to put him on your arm and try to calm him down. Or distract him with something, then he usually stops. I put his favourite toys in the blue bag and..."

"Lily, stop. Try to take a breath. Sirius and I can handle it. Don't worry, Harry is fine here."

This was the first evening since Harry's birth that Lily and James would finally go on a mission for the Order again. As Harry's godparents, Sirius and Marlene had of course promised to take care of Harry for that night and make sure that nothing would happen to him.

Since the small family had arrived at Marlene’s and Sirius' home, Lily had given them one instruction after the other. Although it got a little annoying after a while, Marlene could well understand her friend's concern. A mother would only ever want the best for her child and the idea of being separated from Harry, even if it was only for one night, was certainly unbearable for Lily.

James came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sirius also came to the two and carried Harry on his arm. Lily took a step towards them and gave Harry a kiss.

"Sleep tight, my love. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon, I promise."

Shortly afterwards they were alone with Harry. The first hour was very quiet. Harry sat on the floor most of the time playing with his stuffed animals. Later Sirius gave him his bottle and he drank greedily. Only once did he start crying and Sirius had to turn into the black dog for Harry to stop.

When they both noticed that Harry was getting tired, Marlene wanted to put him in his bed, but as soon as she let him go, he started screaming. So she took him back in her arm and sat down with Sirius on the couch.

They stayed there for a while. Marlene leaned on Sirius with Harry in her arms. Neither of them said a word hoping that Harry would soon fall asleep. As time went by, Marlene also got a little tired, put her head on Sirius' chest and closed her eyes.

When she opened it again, Harry had already fallen asleep. For the second time she tried to put him to bed and this time he actually stayed calm. As quietly as possible she closed the door and went back to Sirius.

"He hasn't started screaming again?"

"No, fortunately not," Marlene snuggled up to Sirius and he closed his arms around her, "He's so incredibly cute and I love him so much, but taking care of a baby really is extremely stressful.”

"It's only for one evening and now that he's asleep, we can do whatever we want." While saying that he started to sift so that he now lay on top of Marlene. Slowly he began to kiss her neck and Marlene closed her eyes reflexively. Meanwhile, his hands wandered along her side until they reached the edge of her top. Sirius was about to push the fabric up when they suddenly heard a loud scream from the bedroom.

"Damn it."

"Hey, watch your mouth in the presence of the baby." Marlene gave Sirius a little kiss on the cheek. "I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Will you please go check on him?"

The next morning the two of them were woken by the doorbell. As soon as Sirius opened it, Lily and James came in. Before either of them could ask, Marlene came to them, Harry, strangely not woken up by the ringing, in her arms. After they had assured the young parents three times that nothing had happened, the both of them went home with their son.

As soon as Marlene had closed the door behind the two, she felt Sirius grip on her hip. The next moment she found herself with her back close to the door as Sirius pressed his body against hers. Full of desire, he kissed her, their tongues being tangled with one another.

His hands embraced her butt and Marlene closed her legs around him. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her into the bedroom and dropped them both onto the bed. Within seconds, their clothes were scattered across the room. For quite a while the room was filled with moaning and screaming.

When the two were finished, they fell exhausted next to each other on the bed. They breathed heavily and their chests were rising. When her breath started to calm down slowly, Marlene laid her head on Sirius' chest.

"You really couldn't wait a second, could you? You can be glad that we don't have a baby of our own, otherwise you would have had to wait a little longer for that to happen.”

"And that’s coming from you. I didn't exactly feel like you wanted to slow it down either." For a moment they both stayed like that without one of them saying anything until Marlene took the floor.

"Could you imagine?"

"McKinnon, I think you're forgetting that I'm not a Legilimens. You have to be a little more specific."

"Babies. I'm talking about babies. Could you imagine us? With a baby?"

"No."

Marlene turned around so that she could now lean on her forearms and look Sirius in the face.

"Really? Not even a little bit? Or maybe sometime? Not even a little bit maybe sometime?"

"Why? Is there something I should know about?" Marlene could see a touch of panic in his eyes. She briefly thought about whether she should allow herself some fun, pretending to be pregnant, watching his reaction, but decided not to do it.

"No, don't worry. I just had to think about it. I mean, I don't want children either. At least not now. But who knows, maybe in ten or twenty years I'll think differently about it."

"Then we should think about it in ten or twenty years and not now. You know, I don't know if I ever want to have children, but I know that if I wanted children, I’d only want them with you.”


End file.
